Robert the Doll
Robert may be one of the most haunted objects in history. He is the inspiration for Chucky, the evil doll in the horror series ''Child's Play ''and never dissapoints his many onlookers at the museum where he now resides. Evil Deeds It all began in the late 1800's when Thomas Otto and his family moved into a marvelous mansion that resided between Eaton and Simonton streets in Key West, Florida. It wasn't long befor Thomas Otto hired a Haitian woman to watch over his son. Now, the Otto's were relativly known for being very stern with their servants. So it should come at no surprise that Mrs. Otto was more than furious when she stumbled upon this woman in a session of performing black magic. Needless to say the servant was quickly dismisse, but not before giving a gift to the child in her care. A 3-foot-tall doll, with black button eyes and real human hair (believed to be the hair of Robert Otto). Robert quickly took a liking to the doll and gave it his name. He began to take it everywhere with him. The doll even had a place at the dinner table and by Robert's side in his bed at night. Innosent was how one would describe the relationship: Simply a boy that loved his toy, but, soon things began to get strange. During a scolding from his mother Robert declaired that he must be referred to by his middle name, Gene. He stated that Robert was the dolls name now, and not his own anymore. After that Gene would often be heard in his playroom talking to someone with a deeper voice answering back. Mrs. Otto took to entering his room on some of these accations and found her son cowering in the corner with the doll glaring at him from it's perch. It so happened that household objects began to be found to have been thrown across the room and Gene's toys were being found to be mutilated. It was reported that giggling could be heard upon discovery of the objects. Whenever these acts took place, Mrs. Otto would take to dissapline her son but, he would always insist that it was Robert who had done everything. It soon became harder and harder to keep servants because of this. Many of them ended up leaving the family. It was then that relatives recommended removing the doll from Gene's care. Thomas and his wife agreed and took the doll, placing him in a box in the attic. This is where he remained for many years. After Thomas Otto passed away Gene willed to live again in the families mansion with his new wife. He had grown into a fine young man and a dedicated artist. He felt the house would provide the meens of being the perfect studio for his painting. Upon a runthrough of the attic, he stumbled upon his old childhood toy and once again became obsessed with it and once again carried it with him everywhere that he went, much to his wifes disspleasure. He was even sayt in a little chair in the bedroom while the couple slept. The turret room became the dolls main domain after Gene's wife moved him back into the attic. Gene, of course, hated this idea and the marriage soon grew sour until his wife went insane and died of unknown reasons. Saddly, Gene was soon to follow. Further Frights The doll remained alone for a long time until a new family moved into the mansion and attempted to restore it to it's former glory. Once more, the doll was sheltered to the attic and just like before, Robert didn't like it at all. He took to locking people in the attic, giggling evily when someone passed the Turret room, and turining up throughout the house. One night Robert was seen at the foot of the current owners bed laughing and holding a kitchen knife. Needless to say they fled the home immidiatly never to look back. The doll was later to be moved to the East Martello museum in Key West. He was set up in a glass box for all to see. Still the doll refuses to give up it's evil ways. Employees and visitors alike report to have seen him move, and change expression. One particular employee was incharge of cleaning the doll. After doing so, he placed it back in the glass box, turned off the light and left. Upon coming in the next morning, however, he found the lights on and the doll in a different position. Some have taken to say that Robert will even curse you. This happens when someone makes fun of him, or takes his photo whithout asking him politely first. It's said that he will tilt his head if you are granted permission. If not, and you take the picture anyway; you, along with anyone who accompanied you to the museum, will be under a dark curse. The doll remains at the Martello Museum to this day. He still wears his original sailor uniform and clutches a small stuffed lion. Category:Robert the Doll